


Surprise

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel thought she was hugging Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon on Tumblr.

Hazel tapped her foot to the beat of her music as she read the ingredients on a box of granola bars. Nico had been eating only fast food lately, and she wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to have a heart attack in his early twenties.

From the corner of her eye she saw Percy. She looked up to say hi, and saw Jason with him, his football team sweater’s hood pulled on.

She grinned. He’d been so busy with practice lately he hadn’t been over for almost two weeks. She was surprised at how much she’d missed him.

She tip-toed up behind them. Se put her finger to her lips when Percy looked back at her.

He looked between her and Jason, his smile falling. “Hazel, wait-”

She hugged Jason around the waist.

He froze, turning to look at her. And he was not Jason. “Hello.”

She pulled back, her hands in the air, staring at the stranger with wide eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought you were Jason.”

“Hazel, this is Frank.” Percy motioned to him. “He’s new.”

Hazel realised that he couldn’t have been Jason, and not just because he was Asian. He was fuller than Jason, and taller. He looked a bit intimidating.

“I’m sorry. I just assumed.” She fanned her face with her hand, feeling hot.

“It’s okay. I was just surprised is all.” He turned to face her fully. “It’s nice to meet you, Hazel.” He gave her a broad smile.

“Hazel’s Nico’s sister.”

“Oh.” Frank looked uncomfortable.

“I should get back to shopping.” She waved awkwardly at them, shuffling backwards.

“Oh.” Frank stood up straight. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “It was nice meeting you.”

Hazel turned toward the sounds of giggling and saw some of the girls in her grade looking at her. She scowled.

They whispered to each other, just too loud to pretend they didn’t want her to hear.

“Look, horse girl found someone just as awkward as her to flirt with.”

Frank blushed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Hazel turned away. The last thing she needed was a rumor going around that she was dating someone. “I’ll see you later, Percy.”

“Aw. I think we made her mad.”

“The poor boy looks like a kicked puppy.”

“He looks kicked, all right. In the face as a baby.”

The two laughed shrilly.

Frank pulled his shoulders up, tucking his chin into the collar of his sweater.

Hazel’s blood boiled. She didn’t care if they picked on her. She was used to it. But she couldn’t stand seeing someone else get bullied.

She turned her scowl on them, and one of the girls flinched. “Hey, how about you be a couple of bitches somewhere else.”

They both sobered, glaring at her.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re not at school right now. Which means you’re just another couple of spoilt brats. You mean nothing out here. Which means I don’t have to put up with your shit. So kindly piss off.”

“Say that again and I’ll rip out your hair.”

Hazel squared her body at them and advanced. “You wanna go?”

They backed away, looking between themselves, then at Percy and Frank.

One of the girls straightened herself. “You’re lucky we have to be somewhere. Come on, Elle.”

Hazel waited until they’d turned a corner before looking away. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Percy and Frank were giving her a look of awe, making her mood go from raging to awkward instantly.

“That was amazing.” Frank broke into a grin.

“Oh, um. Thanks.”

Percy looked back to the corner the girls rounded. “Man, I wish I could have dealt with my bullies that way.”

“You were bullied?” Hazel had always assumed he was popular.

“Yeah. For most of my life.”

“You’re never bullied at school.” Frank finally turned away from Hazel, which made her body temperature drop significantly. “What happened?”

Percy grinned. “Annabeth punched one of them in the face.”

“What?”

“Yep.” He looked so proud.

Frank laughed. “American girls are great.”

Hazel scoffed. “Some of us.”

Frank looked back to her. “You are?”

She looked away. “I really have to go.” She turned back to the granola bars. “Later.”

She looked back a moment later, her headphones back on, and saw Percy elbowing Frank, who was blushing again.

She didn’t really know how she felt about this, but she knew she didn’t like doing what people wanted her to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of using terms like "bitch" in this way, but Hazel is only thirteen, and I don't think she would know better. So this is my apology for that. I'm sorry.


End file.
